Pasajeros
by JuliAndre
Summary: Una historia donde todo es pasajero, o eso creen los mismos pasajeros. Una joven colegiala se enamora de su profesor, pero el... Duda acerca de que hacer. Se debate entre sus sueños, su vida, su alumna... ¿Descubrirá que todo es lo mismo?


Capítulo uno.

Ultimo año escolar, primer día de clases. Empezó como cualquier mañana normal, me levanté con la mejor cara de dormida, preparé un desayuno simple, y me bañé. Al llegar al colegio e ir a la primera clase nos hicieron presentarnos por nombre, supuse que no me caería bien ese profesor…

Pasamos la hora recordando lo mejor del verano, con Yamil, Francce y Eunice, mis mejores amigas, Aunque por sobre todos mis amigos, siempre estaría primero Justin. El tiempo paso rápido, yo me encontré rápidamente absorta en dichos recuerdos, hasta que la tutora entro ruidosamente al curso rompiendo mi burbuja de sueños.

-Chicos, En la próxima hora tendrán Educación Artística, y deben elegir entre Artes Plásticas, o Educación Musical. Ahora voy a pasar banco por banco anotando a donde irá cada uno.

No me hacía falta pensarlo mucho, decidida dije ''Música'' en cuanto llegó Paola, la tutora, a mi banco, mis tres amigas eligieron lo mismo. Perfecto.

Llegó la clase de Música y simplemente no pasó nada, realmente nada. No había llegado el profesor o profesora. Esperamos unos quince minutos, con la misma ensoñación de la hora anterior, cuando un hombre, un joven mejor dicho, entro por la puerta blanca. No lo podía creer, era demasiado chico.

-Chicos,- Miro mejor al curso, solo éramos cinco chicas, dado que el resto de la clase eligió Artes Plásticas.- bueno, chicas, me llamo Matt Demian, y voy a ser su profe de Música este año.

No estaba segura si esto era una broma o que. ¿Qué podía enseñarnos ese… _nene_, de Música?

-Bueno, ahora me gustaría que se presentaran ustedes, si quieren, va a ser rápido, somos pocos parece.- Dijo para incitarnos a hablar, dado que todas estaban sorprendidas por este profesor.

-Yo soy Eunice Llovardi, - ¡Eunice! No tenía vergüenza a nada.- Tengo dieciocho años y canto.

De esta forma se presentaron mis amigas, y una chica más que estaba en nuestro pequeño curso. Hasta que…

-¿Hola?- Me sobresalté, no sabía que me hablaba a mi.- ¿Te gustaría decirnos tu nombre?

-Si, claro… Eh, soy Corín Gray, tengo diecisiete y toco la guitarra, el teclado, y canto.- Me ardía la cara, debía estar roja.

-Ah, un mix de talentos.- Dijo sonriendo. En ese momento descubrí su hermosa sonrisa.

La clase dentro de todo consistió en una charla sobre que es la música para nosotras, y finalmente sacamos una simple y básica conclusión de lo hablado. Cuando el profe hubo saludado y salido por la puerta, Euni se lanzó sobre mí.

-Es nuestro profesor, ¡Ese! No puede ser más hermoso. No lo puedo creer.- Nunca la vi tan emocionada en la vida.

-Pero, tampoco es tan lindo, solo es muy joven.- Respondí, aunque a decir verdad tenía un aire que le daba ese _no__se__qué,_tan difícil de conseguir.

Nunca me imaginé lo que pasaría después.

Los días transcurrieron muy calurosos, y las únicas clases que de verdad valieron la pena, fueron definitivamente filosofía, música (Aunque yo no quisiera admitir porqué, en ese momento), y Literatura.

En filosofía, Sambataro, mi profesor predilecto desde que comencé la secundaria, nos comentó que los sábados, junto con un grupo de coordinadores voluntarios, pasaban la tarde con nenes de un hogar, y de la villa. Y como el sabía que me interesaban esas cosas, sin pensarlo me invitó.

Ese fue mi primer sábado en dicho lugar. Nos juntamos en un colegio, siempre el mismo a las dos y media de la tarde. A las tres nos habíamos dividido en grupos, uno buscaba a los nenes de la Villa, otro a los del hogar Remar, y otro a unos chicos de la calle Corrientes. Aunque yo, que sé cocinar mucho, me quedé para adelantar el proceso. Preparé los ingredientes para hacer bizcochuelo.

Pasamos un día hermoso, diferente para mí. Cocinando, corriendo, jugando. Conociendo…

Descubrí mi lugar, mi lugar feliz, real. En el que me sentí _yo._ Donde podía sentirme libre. Hasta el día de hoy amo eso, y dudo que deje de hacerlo. Pero mi historia se centra en otro tema.

Ese día volví a mi casa destruida, el cansancio era impresionante. Desde que tengo anemia se me hace difícil tanta actividad. Patético. No tenía hambre, y el cansancio me venció, por eso recuerdo que me di un baño helado y me dormí. Nunca me había dormido con tanta facilidad.

Domingo tranquilo, todo normal. Despertarse tarde, almorzar, volver a dormir, y caminar. Simple. Me preparé para un Lunes esperado con ansias, en el que volvería a ver a mi profesor, Matt. Algo en el me intrigaba, en ese entonces no sabía que podía llegar a ser.

El lunes me tome un poco más de tiempo para arreglarme antes de ir al colegio, quería sentirme mejor con migo. El día estaba nublado, lo recuerdo con claridad. Cuando me tocó ir a la primera hora, que resultó ser la de Música, baje a una sala, completamente nueva para mi, que fue mi cielo, algo que adorar, Guitarras, Piano, hermoso.

Entre sin tocar, dado que la puerta estaba entreabierta.

-Hola, ¿no llegaron las otras chicas?- Dijo animado mi profesor.

- No. Soy la primera hoy. – No sé por qué, pero me sentí cortante con él, como si no estuviera cómoda hablando con mi profesor. Lo notó. Además de que me había asustado, no sabía que había alguien en la sala.

Lentamente me acerqué al piano, como pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, pero la suya no cambio. Eso sirvió solo para irritarme, por lo que más decidida me dirigí hacia el asiento del piano de cola inmenso. Toque un par de notas sueltas, y luego comencé a interpretar una canción de cuna que hube aprendido tiempo atrás.

-Hermoso.- Dejé de tocar para mirarle, en cuanto lo escuche pronunciar esa incómoda palabra.- Claro de Luna, Debussy.

-Ah, sí. Una de mis favoritas.- Respondí impresionada, ¡conoce a Debussy!

Una por una, mis amigas fueron llegando, y sentándose en el frio suelo.

Martes, me desperté con tanto sueño, y aún estoy acostada en mi cama mirando al techo con la esperanza de desperezarme. Sigo teniendo mucho sueño, ya que anoche no pude dormir como se debe, dado que me despertaba y daba vueltas varias horas para volver a conciliar el sueño.

Sueños extraños, con muchos molinos de colores, con sonidos ensordecedores. Finalmente desistí y decidí no ir al colegio este día. Lentamente me di la vuelta y retome mis complicados sueños.

Esa tarde, me desperté solo cuando la novia de Justin, Kath, me llamó para saber cómo me encontraba, y porque no había ido al colegio. Somos muy amigas, en realidad, nos hicimos muy amigas en el verano. Cuando ella comenzó a salir con mi mejor amigo.

No tengo muchas ganas de cambiarme, hace frio. Yo solo tengo una ligera musculosa y un pantalón corto de jean celeste, por lo tanto solo me puse unas zapatillas cómodas y un buzo gris. Todo porque Euni y Francce me dijeron que me buscarían por mi casa en media hora. Aún me quedaba mucho tiempo, asique me dedique a preparar un yogurt con cereales.

Hay algo raro en mí. No quiero pensarlo pero ya no me quedan opciones, mis sueños, mi humor. Además me siento diferente. Nueva. Extraña. Como si aún no me conociera a mí misma.

El resto de la semana transcurrió normalmente, con la excepción de los reclamos de mis amigos ante mis despistes, ahora más evidentes. Solo me excusé diciendo que estaba cansada. No es que no quiera contarles, es solo que no sé qué me pasa…

Llegó un nuevo sábado. Con Euni, Yamil, Kath, Francce y Justin fuimos con Sambataro. Eso me calma tanto.

Hoy preparé los ingredientes para hacer galletas caseras. Los chicos se divierten tanto que cantamos con ellos mientras cocinamos, hacemos manualidades. O de lo contrario salimos a jugar a la pelota. Muchos no hablan bien, muchos no escriben. Muchos no comen.

Por suerte traje una bolsa de caramelos para repartir, y le doy a cada niño que veo dos caramelos. Cuando hube terminado me retiré a jugar al aire libre un rato, cuando un nene, de tez oscura me miró fijamente, casi sin parpadear y me reclamo:

-¡Caramelos seño, caramelos!- Pero no con esa voz tierna de los niños, con una voz que destilaba amenaza.

-Oh, ¿no te di hace un rato? Porque no me quedan más.- Me siento horrible, pero ahora no puedo hacer nada.

El pequeño me miro con rabia unos segundos, y acto seguido comenzó a golpearme incansablemente con lágrimas de puro odio en las sucias mejillas. Por suerte su altura llegaba a donde comienza mi torso, por lo tanto no podía hacer gran cosa. Hasta que se tiró a mis pies y comenzó a morder mi rodilla descubierta.

-No, espera, ¡No!- Le grité desesperadamente, no podía sacármelo de encima, y no iba a golpearle.

El siguió mordiendo, sentí cada pedazo de piel cortarse, cuando un coordinador mas grande, debe tener veintitantos años, corrió hacia mi. Él intentó tirarlo del torso hacia atrás, lo cual al estar este agarrado fuertemente con sus dientecitos a mí, dolió más de lo esperado, por lo cual solté un grito que reprimí en seguida, pero logró sacarlo.

Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor. Algunos chicos a muchos metros de distancia hacia la derecha jugaban de forma bruta al futbol. Todo estaba borroso. Miré a esté coordinador; está llevando al chico adentro. Noté que muchos gritaban, pero para mí era como un murmullo lejano. Todo iba muy lento. A mi izquierda, unas chicas se tapaban la cara. Desde donde entró el coordinador del que no sé el nombre, salió corriendo Justin, hacia mí. Y también mi profesor de Filosofía, ahora un coordinador mas.

Todos me miraron, como esperando que yo dijera algo… No lo hice.


End file.
